Un instant de douceur devant un miroir
by Kiriara
Summary: Résumé :Allen et Crosse peuvent à peine se supporter. Malgré tout ce qu'a déjà raconté Allen à propose de son horrible enfance auprès de son maître, ce dernier ne possède vraiment pas un peu de tendresse ?


**Titre :Un instant de douceur devant un miroir**

**Auteur :Kiriara**

**Diclaimer :Les personnages de m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais à Hoshino Katsura**

**Résumé :Allen et Crosse peuvent à peine se supporter. Malgré tout ce qu'a déjà raconté Allen à propose de son horrible enfance auprès de son maître, ce dernier ne possède vraiment pas un peu de tendresse ?**

**Couple :Ca donne plus du Père/Fils je trouve XD Cross et Allen**

**Blabla :**

**C'est ma première alors j'espère ne pas être trop nul, j'attend plein d'avis de votre part sinon je vous envoie un Komulin ! Allez bonne lecture (regard de psychopathe) !**

* * *

Je marchais dans les couloirs de la congrégation en tentant soigneusement d'éviter Leverrier. A vrai dire, je recherchai une jolie jeune femme pour me tenir compagnie. J'ai bien pensé à Cloud Nine mais elle est introuvable. La jeune Lenalee semble par contre un mauvais plan. Je vais encore me faire hurler dessus par mon idiot d'apprenti et ses amis sans oublier ce foutu intendant. Ce baka d'apprenti est vraiment idiot pour laisser passer une aussi jolie jeune femme.

Alors que je marchais tout en réfléchissant. J'évitais soigneusement un petite boule dorée qui avait eu visiblement l'intention de venir s'écraser sur mon si beau et délicat visage.

-Timcampy, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

Je crus le voir trembler, sans doute à cause du regard meurtrier que je lui ai lancé. Je remarquai alors le sandwich qu'il tenait.

-Toi et cet abruti d'apprenti vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup, c'en est presque agaçant mon cher Timcampy.

Les tremblements de Tim redoublèrent d'intensité sous la vue de mon sourire et de l'entente de ma voix glaciale. Mais il y a UNE chose que je n'ai pas évité et que je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour évité et c'est...

-TIMCAMPY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Une masse aussi rapide que le son venait de foncer sur moi alors que je regardait Timcampy, je venais de finir écraser au sol comme une foutue quille. Je me relevais sur les coudes et donne un coup de pied à la dit masse pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du couloir écrasant peut-être Tim par la même occasion mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

-ESPECE D IDIOT D APPRENTI ! TU POURRAIS PAS REGARDER DEVANT TOI AU LIEU DE FONCER SUR MOI COMME CA ?! QU ES CE QUI T AS PRIS ?!

Je me figeai de stupeur. Ce baka m'ignorait complétement et était en train de se battre avec Tim pour récuprérer ce foutu sandwich. Je me relevai pour arriver derrière lui et lui donner un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

-QUAND SON MAITRE PARLE ON L ECOUTE BAKA !

-NON MAIS CA VA !? VOUS N AVIEZ QU A M EVITEZ ! VOUS ETIEZ SUR LE CHEMIN !

Je le refrappai une nouvelle fois. Pour une raison que j'ignore je n'ai jamais pu éviter cet idiot se jettant sur moi pour n'importe quelle raison et plus principalement celle-là. Je finis par m'énerver à nouveau.

-NON MAIS VOUS AVE PAS FINI !

Au même moment Tim mangea tout le sandwich devant Allen. Ce dernier menaça Timcampy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement face à ce spectacle. Après un soupir je leurs tourna les talons pour repartir. Je passais au refectoire pour commander quelques bouteilles d'alcool avant de me rendre dans ma chambre et d'aller à ma terrasse pour profiter de l'air frais en sirotant mon alcool favoris, Leverrier m'avait bien déjà réprimandé pour le prix de ces bouteilles. Bah, je n'aurai qu'a donné la note à Allen comme d'habitude ! J'haussai les épaules complétement d'accord avec moi même.

Après une heure ou deux ou j'avais vidé mes bouteilles, je cherchai Tim du regard. J'en vis quelqu'un bien aligné sur le fauteuil devant moi, du à l'effet de l'alcool. Je soupirai en reprenant une bouteille qui m'avait glissé des mains.

Tim arriva derrière moi pour me tirer les cheveux. Avec agacement je donnai une pichnette qui assoma Tim. Je me levai et pris un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux. Je me rendis compte qu'il commençait à avoir de noeuds.

Mon regard se perdit dans le miroir face à moi. Il arrivait certes que je me souvienne de certains moment comme le jour où j'ai rencontré cet idiot. Je m'accoudai sans quitter le miroir des yeux. Un souvenir surprenant me revins en mémoire.

* * *

_Je revenais d'un soirée bien arrosée. La jeune femme qui m'accompagnait me quitta au bas de mon hôtel et je rentrai à moitié soul dans la chambre que j'avais réservé. Allen était allongé à moitié mort sur le lit en train de dormir. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et le regardai quelques instants._

_-AH ! MAIS QU ES CE QUI VOUS AS PRIS DE ME FRAPPER AINSI !_

_Je tendis la main et cet abruti d'apprenti me donna l'argent qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui. Je regardais les quelques billets assez content avant d'aller les ranger dans une de mes poches et de m'asseoir devant le miroir de la chambre._

_-Tiens mes cheveux commence à avoir de noeuds, dis-je soupirant. Je vais devoir les brosser._

_Je sentis le regard pesant d'Allen derrière moi. Je me retournai énervé prêt à enguirlander ce dernier mais je me figeai en regardant derrière moi. Allen me fusillait du regard. J'haussai les épaules complétement indifférent, il pouvait bien me détester si il voulait. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison je le regardai une nouvelle à travers le miroir cette fois-ci. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air triste. Une once de pitié accentué par un Tim qui me mordait la tête me fire dire des bêtises._

_-Et baka, tu voudrais pas me brosser les cheveux c'est compliqué tout seul._

_-Pourquoi je ferai-ça ? me demanda t-il sceptique._

_-Je sais pas comme ça, répondis-je lassement._

_A ma plus grande surprise il s'installa derrière moi, me pris le peigne et commença à me brosser les cheveux sans néanmoins en profiter pour me les tirer un peu comme pour se venger. Mais c'était je crois le premier soir où on a passé un moment plus au moins calme. Et je dois avouer à contre-coeur que j'avais plutot apprécié de ne pas l'engeuler pour une fois. J'étais même étonné de ne pas regretter la présence d'une jolie femme._

* * *

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je sentis Timcampy foncer sur moi, je l'évitai et le vit s'écraser lamentablement contre le verre. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise. En le prenant par une aile.

-Quand es-ce que tu vas comprendre que ca ne marche pas sur...

Alors que j'allai terminer ma phrase je sentis quelqu'un me tirer les cheveux. Je me retournai vivement.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ABRUTI D ELEVE.

-Vous avez pleins de noeuds dans vos cheveux, vous voulez que je vous les brosse ?

Il avait dit ca tellement sereinement que j'en restait bouche-bée. Mon regard tomba sur Tim qui si il avait pu aurait eu un sourire d'inmbécile heureux. Je restai tout de même sceptique.

-Bon vous voulez que je vous les brosse ou pas ?! s'impatienta Allen.

-Ouais ouais, ca va pas besoin de crier non plus.

Je me retournai en croisant les bras pendant qu'Allen commencait à me brosser les cheveux. Le reste de la soirée passa comment dire, assez calmement.

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que 3 ombres les regardaient par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Une voix féminine s'éleva.

-C'est tellement mignon ! J'étais sûre qu'il ne se détestait pas complétement !

-T'as raison, il va falloir que je le charrie avec ça qu'es-ce que t'en pense Yû ?

-Ne dis pas mon nom baka d'usagi !

Une bagarre silencieuse commença entre Lavi et Kanda tandis que Lenalee restait hypnotisée devant la scène qui s'offrait devant elle. Allant même jusqu'a frapper les deux jeunes turbulents pour avoir le calme.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! C'est ma première alors j'attends plein d'avis de votre part ! (tentative desespérée)**

**Je le trouve un peu courte et niais m'enfin, c'est quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Bye ! ^^**


End file.
